


Take A Knife To My Head Then I Cut It Open (Antisepticeye)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, First Meetings, Gen, Murder, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Anti remembers, when Sean was still a little boy who didn’t understand exactly what the glitch was, his mirrored form playing with the lively kid when nobody else would. How Anti drove away anyone else who tried to touch him, appearing where Sean couldn’t see and driving them off.Until Sean got older, preferred Jack, begin to figure out who he was and got too old to have an imaginary friend; gaining control over a body Anti thought he had. He knew Jack had forgotten about him, until now, until now when Anti was tying the strings to his fingers and playing his favourite game of puppets.Now, the strings were tied firmly.The origin story of Anti, from his first successful possession to his first ever meeting with Dark.





	Take A Knife To My Head Then I Cut It Open (Antisepticeye)

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what the summary says. warning for psychotic behaviour, death/murder (sean and signe), and eventually a psychotic episode that causes a mass murder spree. 
> 
> also yes there's weird spacing i know just. ignore that pls.
> 
> title from outcast by nf; i actually had a lot of trouble choosing one lyric, because there were a few i wanted to choose for the title in the same passage of the song.
> 
> runner up titles:  
> -tryna figure out my motives  
> -you thought I was an issue when the door was locked  
> -every night I can hear voices  
> -might turn Joker  
> -always been a little complex  
> -you should see me when the door opens

Everything around him was dark the first time he opened his eyes, head falling to the side and he surveyed and saw nothing around him. The figure blinked sharply, twice, before his arm moved and caused him to focus on it. His head snapped, vision briefly green before it returned to normal.

He was naked, body looking familiar but at the same time, as if he’d never seen it before, illuminated in contrast to his surroundings. He shivered as he ran his hands over his skin, feeling the scars and bumps that he knew was there without even thinking about it. He cracked a joint in his neck, feeling a shake of excitement roll through him at the sound, letting a breathless giggle escape his wide lips. Soon, he was cracking every joint in his body until he felt his entire form loose.

He wondered for a moment if he was floating, if he was standing on anything, even though he could feel nothing under his feet or around him. Once again, his entire body jerked, and his entire vision whited out quickly, and he felt as if every part of him was freezing, like being thrown in a blizzard.

When his vision returned, he was no longer in the void he originally found himself in. Instead, he was leaning over the basin of a toilet, content having been vomited from his stomach into the water below.

It was blood, he noticed; the water had turned to the dark colour of it, chunks swirling darker in the liquid. He wiped his mouth, and when he blinked, felt the memories come back to him.

Meeting a boy and staying with him into his teens years, hiding in his mind so others couldn’t find him. Driving away girl after girl after making the boy self conscious of himself. Slowly gaining control of his movements, his thoughts, his heart; his life.

He was a glitch in the system, and he found himself grinning when he realised he’d finally figured out how to control of the boy that was no longer a child. Anti stood up, bumping the wall of the powder room when he failed to work his limbs properly the first time. He stood up with help of the wall, flushing the toilet and making his way to the bathroom next door.

He looked exactly like his host; green hair, blue eyes, pale skin and when he willed himself to, an excited smile that looked exactly like Sean’s. His face was covered in blood, lips coated and blood dried up from his nose, so Anti less than carefully cleaned it from his face, delighted as he watched the water turn red and drain down the sink.

When he looked back up, the man staring at him was his host, looking absolutely terrified. Anti grinned sharply, tongue folding over his teeth, feeling sharper now that he was here. “S͡o n̶ic͏ȩ to see̸ you͞ ̨a̡gai̕n,̶ Ja͠c̶k̛a҉b̧oy̧.”  
  
He leaned closer to the mirror, letting out a abrupt laugh. “͏You th͝o̢ught I ̴wa͞s go͡n̨e, ͝di͟dn'̧t͟ ̴y҉oư?̵ L̨eft̡ yo̢u ̶a̕l҉o̷n̢g̢ ̕with yo͜ur ҉ol͜d ͞f̢r͡ie̵nds, ̵t̶h̡e pe̢o̶p͜l̨e̛ w̵ho̵ ͟d͠idn̷’̷t ̶wa͝n̢t you͟ an̶ym̸o͢r͘e̴.”̧  
  
Anti raised a hand, knowing he could glitch it through the mirror if he wanted to, but instead resting it on the glass. “͞W̶ell͏, I͟ ͏hav͝en̛’t҉ lef̨t y͞e͘t,̵ Sean. ̧I͏’͞m̡ ri͝g̨h͢t͞ h͟e͜r̢e͠, ͢an͝d ͢I’҉m h͟er̛e to͞ s͡tay̴.”͏

He giggled, his entire body shifting sharply. He watched as the glass suddenly broke, the window above the bath and the shower to it’s left smashing widely before it seemed to reverse, in green and red flashes, until all the glass was fixed back in its places. Anti watched with an open mouth, grin twitching and eyes darkening.

He looked back at Sean with his head tilted, lips smashing shut and eyes blinking red, green and black. “Have̵ ̡fun,͘ J͠ackiȩ~”

The body he was in shivered, and his rolled back, body collapsing onto the floor. Next thing Anti knew, he was locked away in Sean brain, having been resisted once again. Except now, the chains were looser, and he had a perfect view of everything Sean could see.

-

Watching Sean continue his life, completely forgetting about the interaction with Anti, was the nearly the most delicious thing Anti had ever felt in his life. He found his laugh flying around the hosts head whenever he peaked out to watch Sean live his life, maybe shake him up a bit with noises and flashing colours.

The second time Anti took over, Jack was taking a break from doing videos for a few days, having enough to fire them out on time for the fans.

The fans…

He’s woken up in his hosts body with another blood nose, which Anti just guessed to be a common thing now that he was back. He let the smile fill his lips, to wide to be normal, dressing as if he was Sean, eating as if he was the same person. He’d take this time to relearn how Sean’s body worked, pick up on all of his little quirks until nobody would know the difference.

Anti took his morning skimming over the house and touching all the pretty, pointy knives, as well as hunting through Sean’s closet and almost disregarding everything in there, dressing in a black shirt and jeans instead of all the colourful items on the hangers and in draws. He glanced over the videos, but his eyes instantly went to the amount of people subscribed to Jack’s channel.

Twelve million; even closer to thirteen.

Anti let his body shake, and his entire figure shook and jolted as he let the excitement creep up without a warning. So many people to watch their little Irishman get taken over, and they wouldn’t even know it.

Suddenly, footsteps, getting closer and closer to the door until there was a knock and- “Sean?”

A female’s voice, one Anti didn’t recognise. He cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

A woman came through the door, as expected, smiling warmly at who she thought was her boyfriend. “Come downstairs and help with putting away some shopping?”

“Sure!”

She eyed him off as they walked down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen, not realising Anti was quickly buzzing through Sean’s thoughts to find as many memories of the woman that he could. Signe Hansen, online artist, Sean’s girlfriend. He wanted to gag, but held himself back. He focused instead of keeping in character.

-

Anti watched with satisfaction that Sean and Signe had noticed the change - when Sean couldn’t remember conversations he wasn’t there for, Skype sessions with his friends to film at, messages randomly deleting from Jack’s inboxes. Anti was living in absolute glee.

Until, a week before Halloween, Sean confronted Signe and told her about Anti. About how he grew up with the screaming glitch in his head until he learnt to lock him away.

“I think he’s back, Signe,” He whispered. She moved closer to him at their space on the couch, hugging him tightly and hiding his face in her neck.

“You don’t know that, love-”  
  
“There are clips on him in some of my videos,” Sean pressed. “Fans have been telling me, and I don’t remember posting those videos. He’s been messing with me, the fans, you-”

“He hasn’t hurt us,” Signe soothed, playing with Sean’s hair gently, knowing it’d calm him. 

“Yet,” Sean mumbled, and that was the end of it.

-

Anti forgot how good the feeling of rope on his hands were, feeling the slightly friction that could burn if he did it right. He liked playing with dangerous toys like this, and had been moving through the house for hours now to find the best ones.

They had a lot of kitchen knives, to Anti’s enjoyment.

Finally, the front door opened. “Sean ?”  
  
“In here!” In the room where there was nothing except boxes; where her body was soon to lie.

Anti was standing next to the door, causing him to disappear behind it when Signe opened it and walked in. She hesitated when Sean wasn’t there, turning fast on the spot when the door suddenly slammed shut. She gasped when she saw Sean, but it wasn’t him, holding the rope with an unnatural grin and gauges standing out from his ears.

She stared. “You’re… Anti, aren’t you.”  
  
“So̶ ̵y͘ou͏ ̛r͏e͡me̷mbe͜r.” He mused, and Signe shivered when his voice reached her ears; jumping pitches and volumes. She stepped away when Anti made his way forward, and she practically jumped when he suddenly glitched in his place.

Anti giggled. “S̛o҉r̷r͏y, that ha̴pp̵en͏s ͝so̢m̛e̶th͡i̧n̴g͜. I͜ ̡di̡d͟n̡’t ̷s̨c̛ąre you,͟ did̨ I?͜”̛  
  
Signe ignored his words. “Why are you back?”  
  
Anti huffed. “He l͘e͝a͠r̨nt̡ how ͜p͟ush͞ m̛e a͠way, ̸a̛n͜d ͢he͏ ̨th̸oug͝h̶t I was̵ ̨g̴o̧ne, t̕ha̕t ͝I͞ ͝w̧a̢s͢ ju͜sţ ̧someth͢ing͘ fro̕m͝ h҉i̷s̷ ̵i͡ma͡g̸i̡naţion͟.̡ B̡ut ͞I’m͠ ҉nǫt̴.̶ ̸I’m̵ ŗ̥̪̲e̝͇͇͝a̴̦͍̤̹͈̩̥l̸̲̖,͚̞̝͠ ͙͍̙̭͉͈an͏d I̸'͜m̕ ḅ̗a̸̠͚͇̖c̥͖̺͚͔͖͍k̗̼̕,̴ ̩̪͞an͡d hę’s not҉ g͞e͜t͝ting ͏t̴h̴is̕ ̡b͏o͢dy̶ ̷back.”  
  
“You can’t do that!” Signe cried, voice suddenly louder. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes looked wild, as if she couldn’t control herself and hide her fear. Anti could practically taste it, and it made him shiver with delight.

“̸I͢’v҉e̴ ͟bee͞n̴ ̛w̸a̷i̵ting͝ a ̛l͞ong ̸fucki̴ng ti͡m̛e̡ ̡f̨or̸ ͞t҉h̵i͜ş ̢mom͠en̷t,”̵  Anti lashed, suddenly losing the calm he’d been forcing to maintain. Signe froze. “A̸nd̸ listȩn͡ ͞here̵,̴ ho͜n͜e̕y: ͜thi̵s ̢b̷o҉dy?̸ I̶̜͖̘̤t̥̣̥'̦̠̠ͅs̳̼͕̰̭͝ ͞m̛͓͈̘̏̀ͨ̔̔̌i̤̰͙̜̟ͩ̅ͫ̉ͫͪn̟̑̃ͯ͟e̷̖͐̀̽̿.̗̰̦̤͍̩̓"̏̋̔͒͏̗̠̮̪  
  
“I’ll-”  
  
“͔̝͙̬̬̖̭͌̈́̿Y̟̌̅o̟͚̫̙̬̱̽̀̇͗̂ůͭ̀͢’̩͈̬̩͙̼͒͑̐l̩̼̖̩͉͇̉̀lͫ̒͐͑̋̐͑ ̵͉̼ͫ̌͊ͫ̃ͣb̭̿̚ê̖̠ ̖̰̳ͨ͗ͅd̢̟̰̹̜̄e͆a̷̱̻̼͖̙̺͓̓͊ͦ͗ͬd͚͙̤̟͎̰̹ ̖̙͓̭̦ḇ̡̟͚̣̼̰ͪ̉̊͗̌͛e͛͛͜f̥͇̭̠͈͖͛̊̄o҉̤͉̬̞̬̜̻ṙ͟e̝͑́̿ ̡y̱ͮͯ̌͑̂́̐ōu̘̙̟̗͇̓ͬ ̙̤͎c̴̺͉̖ͤ̇ͥͫͦͥa̓ͤ̀n͇̩̜̩̜ͪ͒ͩͩ̎̔ ̋ͧ҉̼̮͓do̦͍̜͍̪̙̦͑͆̿ͣͬ̔̎ ̭̫̌̊̄a̶̩̟͛͌̒́ͨṋ͕̟̠͔̠̖ͩ̊̿̒y̜͍͔̰̲̥̑͑̑͊̽ͦ͋͠t͔͙̥̱̗̥ḥ̟̙̻̲̽͜i̺̬̬̮̲̫̞n̘̬͇͚̣̠ͪ̅g̻͔̺̝̣̗̑̒ͭ̊̉ͦ̍,̶̬̳̟̗͕͖̀͐̊ ̶͖͉͇͔͇͓̘͗̿ͤ̆͛ğ̄̾ͭ̔̅î̠̜͓͆͗̐ͧ̎r͔̦̣̫ͬ̍ͬ̏ḽ͕̬̭̙͂̃ͭͯ̓̂̕ͅỷͥ̐̈̈́͏͈͈̙̖.̓”̜͙̫̽ͅ

Watching her squirm and attempt to fight himself just fed a craving inside Anti that he almost forgot he had. It was when he was standing under her form, which slowly began to tire out and eventually die from lack of air, that he finally let his form let loose. The eyes went black and his entire body glitched, the building almost quaking with the force of his aura, almost appearing as if in a double vision.

Anti cackled, he his body float in the air, his head snapping back.

He was back.

-

Sean had no clue until there was a pumpkin sitting on the table, and his entire body felt itchy, despite being autumn. It was thrilling to watch Jack go through the video, Anti keeping his eyes on the camera even as he manipulated the environment around him. Throwing things to the ground, making stomping noises, scratching at the walls around them.

He knew Sean knew what was going on when he got back from cleaning his nose bleed, having looked at the bathroom mirror with fear in his face, even as he stared back at himself rather than Anti. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Anti didn’t ḟ̝̙͒̽̏͗ŏ҉͕ṙ̖͈͖̝͚̍ͦg̯̣̫̘̃͌͝i̳ͫ̓͑̑̐̒̐ṿ̠̳͇̺̦̞̽̑̊ͭe̼̳̘̼̗̺̎̇̍̆̆ͬ̚ him. 

He hoped Sean could hear his thoughts when he tied the strings to his host’s muscles, moving the knife towards his throat, slicing it open and along and causing Sean to gurgle at the blood suddenly filling his windpipe and choking him with a foul taste. Anti had won as he watched Sean’s figure slump forward, the knife loose in his grip, blood covering the pumpkin. Anti could slowly feel the blood entering him, as if his entire body was numb and he was waking up.

He opened his eyes, in his now dead hosts body, and hell broke loose.

"̡̩̼̩͍̩̘̥̾͐̏̃̄̔͑Y̶ò̪̪̜̿̇̔͞u̞ͣ̀ͦͩ͐̚"̻͙̺͛͗̾͆ͣͮͭ

͙͎̮̞̳̬ͫ̑̐̄̑̔̏͡

̈́҉"̦̠͍ͩͪͨ͊ͣ͆͘T̢͇̪͓̞̂̈́͑̚hͮ̑ͯ͑̑ĩ̳͖̬̞̀ͮ̏ͅs͛͐ͣ̃͆ ̸̯͊͛̍ͭ́b̡̬o͍̦ͣd̻͉̟̻̮̯́͆̔̀ŷ̛͕̣̟̥̋̾ͭͮ͋ͣ ̌͗͌ͤw̴̩͈̭̻̔̍̂̓̉̚̚as̛͚̪̥ͩ̿ͅ ̗͚̪͔̗̦̑̑̅ͬ̽͘w͋͋ͥ͋̂ͥ̓e̠̻̜͍͑à̺͓̩̗͕͋͗ͫ̏͘k̨̞̝̹͎̰͊̃͊ͫ͆͑"̻̜̖̃͆̐

̦͆͑ͦ

̯̠̠̩͍̼ͨ̈̌ͭ̑̽"̩͎̥̟͕̹̈́ͣY̷͙͖͈̼̘̅͒͒͑̔o͔̼̭̫̤̽̽̃̐̔͌̎͡ụ̖͕̃̿ͧ̀ͣͅͅ"̺͍͆̒̾

̬̟̠͉͋͌ͯͭͣ͠

̪̙̗͕͗̿ͮ̔ͮ̄"̢̣Y͉͕̬͎̤͋̀͘ọ̡͍̰͚̟ͨ̐̏ͮú̲͉̺̜͑͑̐̇ͮ̚͘ͅ ̖̩͍͆ͫa͚͎͖͖͐̎ͧ͝l͎͉̹̻̳l̠͔̘̿̽̇̃͂̉̽ ͇̥̺͓͜s̐̃͝a̯̪̩͎̳͍̮̒̂ͥͭi̺̮͕̘̞ͮ́d̝̥͔͚̞͙͌̚ͅ ͕̥̺ͮ̈̌m̫̊y̛̤̆ͨ͛̏ͥ ̮̳̹̭̈ͨͬͣ̑͠ņ͓̦͍ąm̹͇͐͐́ͪe̠͇͓̾ͤ"̬̣͈ͧͭͪ̃̂̄ͤ

̛̝̭̯ͯ̂̈́̊̏̾̚

̢̞̣̯̲̹̻"K̐̓̈́̕e̡͎͖̦̹̒ͪ̓ͭ̃ͨp̙̯t̤̰ͮ̔ͮ͞ ̘͆͢m̰ͬͭ͂̅̏͡e̬̤̫͕ͪͨ̎͐"͓ͪ̎͆̃ͤ͢

͇̺̱̖̞̫̬̈͘

̏̓̂̂̾ͬͪ͏̹͈̠̥"̭̅͊ͨI̅ͦ̍̄̃ ̥͈͓͓̞̍ͩa̲̞̙̾ͅm̽͝ ̖ͬ͌h͓̽e̿̇ͧͯr͚̬͕̹̚͜e̦͓̭͈͉̒ͥͨ͊͡ ̈́̒n̺͚͓̳ͥ̈̂̽o̜̤̭̤̤̲͊͂̉̌͛ͥ͗͠ͅw̶̠͉͔̹͓̼ͩ"̱̱ͩ̑́

͖̜̯ͪͣ

̨̯̱̫̦͉̟͂"̶̬̥̳̙͋I̩͔̟͍̠ͤ̅̔̿ͥn̸̜̼͇͓͌̒ͪͭ͊s͓̼͚ͭ̄̒̉̌ͦͩi͇̣̱͍͍̩̹͐d̛͇̆̃̐̀ͤe͉͍̒̊̈́"̛̣̭ͩ͒

̷͔̝̝̥̇́

͙̜̫͔"̗͑̈̇ͨ̑͠Y̶̓̿͗̂ͩ̊ȯ̶̬͓̰̪͎̦͓̏̎ͬͦụ̻͎ͥ͆̑"͎́̄̿͒ͬ̌͠

̯͎͗

̹̩̻̙̟̞̎̿ͬͯͫ̽ͅ"̖̙̩̗̖͒͊ͅI͙͈̗̖̖͓̲̅̋̌ͯ͘t̵̥̯'̱̻̠̩̈̃s̜̾̽ ̴̠̞̱͕̣̞̳͐ͩ͗ͩ͒̓a͓̳͔ͤ̋̈̐l̹l͚͕̦̥͖̟̳̈͑̅͒ͧ ̮͈̝̔͊̇ͩy̧͇̦̳̘̞ͯo͎̖̖̘͔̻̻ͫ̾̅͆̽̿ư̥͚̫̓̒̾r͓̬̙͎ ͉͉̤̩̅̈̽͆̓ͅf̄ǎ͍̗̺̰ͩͩͭͫu͈̭̻̣̤̣l͉̜̟̐̅͛t͜"̴͔ͥ͋͌͒̓̒͋

̜͉̯̰̱͉

̢͕̜̠̊̐́"̯̺̳̰̋̋ͯͨͬ͜T̙͔̠̣ͪ̓ͩ̀͒̓ͅō̬̮o̙͖ͣ̑͒ͭ̒͑ ̸̲͚̏ͧ̚l̲̦̱o̸̬̫̺͛̒n̜̫̦̭̩͖ͪ͛̐̊̉g͚̪̜̪̾̉͋̈̌̎"̸͚̫̣̗̾̐ͯ̉

̵̗

̮̞͓̪͟"͐̀͡L̘̩̭̱i̶̫̭̘̙̩̦͙̾͋ͨ͗́̐ͬs̋t̺͈̥̫ͫ͒̊̌͂ͬ͜ͅẽ̜̭͉̦͇̜̦ͩ̂n̘͖͔͇̣̉͌͗͗̇̚ ͤ̐ͪͩ͏̫̜ẗ͓̦̗̤̥̖ͫ̔ͫ̋o̐͒̐̿͌ͭ̐͝ ̢̂ḿ̻͕̼̬̠̬͉̾͐̅͛ͣe͔̣̪̱̹̜ͤ̊̉͡"͔̖͈͓̅̔̐̇̆

̫̳͐

̰̼̭͈̟̪͆̈́ͮ"͖̞̠̮͂͋ͭ̿̊ͤͭY̳ͮ̉ͫ̐́ͭ͡o̐̉̄̚̚u͚͓̿́̆̇͗ͣ ̙ͥͤ̅ͅa͇̻̣̮̦͇̾̔͌̽l̠̺̝̝͇̓ͧ̆̐̿̽͜ͅl̳̫̫̲̞͉̏ͥ͐̇ͅ ͚͓ͧ̑ͮͨͅm̪͓ͧa̝͚̫͒͆̾̉͒͡ḓ̖̼ͬ̐ę͙̞̮̈̅ͤ͊ͨͫͮ ̈̿͆ͦ͡t̵̺̬͑́̄h̜̯̫͎ͭ̎͋̀͗̋̓͠ỉ̳̹͕̿̄ş̖͓̫͎̈ ͌ͦ̄̐̓ͣͤ҉̻̝͚̠͔̯h̑͏aͣ͂ͮ͋͑p̛̖̟̲̮̝͊ͧͣͩp͎̟̼̜̱̝̝͛e͈̝̮͒̄̏̔͌n̳͂ͣ͐͛͞"̯ͫͬͦ̈́

̑́̈

͋͏͖̣͕̦̗̦"̵̇ͫ̔̏̏̈́̇Y̭̝̼ͨͦͧ̑ͅō̜͆u̖̤̰͎̜̞͂̌̍̔͒̓͆ ͓͔͕͇͔̓͟c͓̹̦͍̠̃͢o̻̖̣̦̬̹̐̓̿̓͛ͨ̈u̠̩l̡̅̒̌̒d͖̹̋ͤ̌'͕̳̲͙͎̳̗͑̓̿͑͐̽͠v̷͓̰̬e̾͂̋̊ͯ҉̭̖̝̘ͅ ̵̯͔̙͚̯͌ͬ͆̚s̵̞̬̰͗ť̞̺̥̗͉̠̐oͤͣ̿̈͏͎̪p̈̾̏͒p͉̺͉̣͇̓ͥ͘ȇ̞͒͂ͥ̓̈ͅd̻̼̻̯̖ͨ̎ͤͪ ̳͖̮̟̙̳ͯ͛̌̈́ͤ̆ͅm͙̭̙̱͙͌e̡"̣̟̖̖̻

̳ͮ

̶̹̟̳̓ͨ͒̈́̃"̯͋́͡B̔̊̈́ͪͣ̍u̮̹̲̘t̞̭̘͍͛ͯͮ͠ ͓̯̰̼̳̝̔͗̈́̉̐y̬̤̯̬͕̍ͣͣ͂ͅo̥͎̗͙̔ͭͪ̃u̜̯͊ ̞̙̗̩ͅj̨̪͈ͭͪ̓̉u͒̉͗̔ͥ͠s̴̩͉̻̤͌ͮ͌ͫ̚t̤͖̼̫͋̏̅ͅ ̺̀ͩ͠ͅẁ̴̏̓a̸̺͎͔ͥ̅t̟̘̆ͤͫ̕ç̩̲̖̼͙̳͐ͮͤ͒h̘̥ͬ͋͗́̐e̟̭̙̠d̗͓̩̾̑̈͌̑͘ ̹̼̲̙̌̔a̲͒̆̓̇s͡ ̷͖̬̳̰̱̪t̟͍̆ͩ̃̉ͬ̌̏ĥ̟̹̯̯̼͈ͬ̉͗̊̉͌i̪̲̱̺͍̟ͥ͋̆̆ṡ̙̙̲̜̆ͭ̃̃̊͆ ̭͇̝̤̠̞̩͌h͚͉̟ͯ͋͆a̺͇̩̘̬͕ͮp͕̫̻̻̰͐ͣ̅ͪ̽̚͢p̡̜͇͑ͭ̍ḛ̰̦̭̘ͅn̰̓̆́͗̋̏͡e̩̠̭͔͚̩͛̊̑̿͜ḑ̯̲͙̠̩̐̓̈́ͤ̽ͅ"̏̓̓͊̓ͥ̆

̬̲̙̖̻̔̈́ͭ͘

̨̻͚̜̹̟̳̝ͨ"̎ͨ̉̔ͩ̌N͚̦͓̝̹̔̾̑ͪ̍̈́o̙̪͒͊̈ͣ̄w͙͍̪̤͚̩̓͆̓ͮ͂ͣ̍ͅ ̈́͒̔h̵̻e̷̯͙̣̭͋̂̆̆'͔̯ͨs͙̩̱̑̓ͩ̉ͯ͢ ̮̲̙͂ͣ̽̅̈́̓g̻̖̩ͣ͐̅ͥͤō̩͚̝̱͍̤͓͋̐ͧ̅̕n̵̄̾e̼̲̬̹͍̒ͯ̒͋̀ ̜͡f̠̯̫̯͢o̫̳̟̰͇͕̞̊ͭ̑̒r̨̠͔̲̟̤̰̺ͤ̀ͧe̴̤̯̞̖̯̔v̜̏̏ͨè͍͆ͫ͛̅̓̚r͙̹̥͍͂̄̇ͦ͆̎ͭ͞"ͬͥ̀̍̈́̈̽͏̞͕̞͕̜̺

̳̥̜͖̝

 **̧̓̅"͈̩̙̭̱̩̍͛̓S͈͓a̦̘̝͉ͣ̎̂̒̾́̾y̌̽ͥ̚ ͉͈̜͕̦̤͛͑͘** **_g̶̩̹͕̤͋o̻̘͖͙̫͔̝ͭͤ͒͌̆̔ͫŏ҉̥̱̙̮͙ͅd̨͇̬̰̮͕̟̜́ͧͮͯͬͥby̳̜̘͖̎ͩ͐̀e̝͎͖͍̒ͮ̇͐̀̚͠"͊̔͞_ **

-

He waited until the video was online before he broke loose of his confindments. Anti was jittery almost the entire time, never been able to hold still, only eating and sleep to keep his body from rotting, not having to do it himself. He didn’t clean up the wound on his neck, admiring the blood try up and turn black, before Anti caused the body caused the wound to bleed more and redden it again.

Anti broke all the mirrors in the house just by looking at them, the glass now strewn across the floors of the rooms in the apartment. He ripped up papers and threw breakables to the ground, as if to laugh in Sean’s face now that he was dead. The the body wasn’t his anymore. How he’d stolen his life away for the second time.

Fo҉͓r̤ ͎̣̹t̼hͅe͇̯͖̱ ͢ḻ̒͘å͖͈͎ͨ̾̚s̜͓t̲ ͍̜͚̹̥ͧ̈́ͬ̉t́ͥ̍͏̘͙͖̻̫̪ͅi̒́̽҉̙̥̜̠̯m̖̖͍͙̲͘ͅẻ͚̠͒̽͊̋͛̚.

Once the video was uploaded, and he’d spent time looking over the strewn of comments and admiring them with praise for himself, he finally felt the bloodlust creep on him again, now that he was no longer focused on keeping it at bay.

He was tempted to jump out of the window, fall through the sky and land on the ground below. Scare everyone around him. And he would if he didn’t have a body to maintain now, before Sean, before there wasn’t a host and it was just himself.

He made his way out of the apartment, and his first spree in nearly thirty years begun. He glitched through walls and greeted every newcomer with a cackling laugh, a new knife stolen from their kitchen only to dirty with their blood and bowls. Anti blacked out and let his body control where he was going, only hearing the screams from his victims.

His eyes suddenly bursted with colour when he glitched into a small house on the outskirts of the town, eyes adjusting quick to the suddenly light. What he didn’t expect to see was all the blood, having climbed the walls and splattered itself on the roof. Two bodies -a man and a woman- were covered in blood and more then dead, cuts sliced carefully and slowly, planned in contrast to Anti’s, who slashed without warning.

Standing right in front of Anti was a figure taller than him, wearing a charcoal suit that looked too expensive for a murderer of his skill. His hair reached his chin and his skin looked ash. He looked at Anti in the eyes, and then suddenly the glitch could see the aura around the demon, alluring and mystifying.

He’d seen him before, somewhere, but not quite like this.

Anti narrowed his eyes and growled, pitch jumping as his anger flew. “̵͚̯T͚̜͈̲̮̼̫͢h̫̞̹̗e̗̜̫͓̥̯y̛̻ ̱̫̩̘͉̕w̫͉̪͚͡e̛̥r͕̤͇̝͔̳͓͟e ̰̜͖̠͕͚m̗̏̐̋͗͆ͧỉ̛̳̜̦̇ͯͅn̛͕͇̲̓ͩ̒̀e̛̖̳̭ͭ.̯̖͚̥͖͓͚ͤ̆ͤ̓͆"̴̟̼̲͇͈̐ͭ  
  
“That’s not my problem,” The opposing figure snarked, keeping his arms folded behind his back. “What is my problem, however, was the sudden influx of wandering souls on this side of Ireland from something clearly not human.”  
  
Anti grinned, feeling his body jitter, satisfied when the demon seemed to hesitate slightly at the unpredictable movements. “So̶ ͏what͞?͡ Y͡o̵u ̕go̕n̢na s̕t̴o͠p̷ m̶e̡,͞ _a͜rman̷i?͡”_  
  
He scoffed, turning his head away. “Look, glitch, I don’t give a fuck what you get up to. ButI have a job to do, and that’s to keep… _things_ like you in control.”  
  
Anti let the grin slip, his body becoming less controlled from the air around him. He was suddenly and air of red, his form fading before appearing closer to the other being, knife pressed dangerous close to his throat. To Anti’s disdain, he didn’t flinch, instead raising an eyebrow. “You won’t kill me. You’re too curious in me,I can feel it. Lower the knife, andI won’t hurt you.”  
  
"͇̟͖̠̠̥ͤ̓͑ͫͮY̛̳̟̜̣͛̑͒̌ͅo̤̫͈̖̻͉̦͆͋̒ͨ̽͠u̵̻͈̖̅̇͗̆ͩ̈́ ͈͇̞̈ͩ̾̽ͮ̂͢c̮̩̫̝͜ả̶n̞̉͛͂̈́’ͬ̇̈́̆ͬ̓t̳͎ͣͯ̋̾̿ ̰ͣc̩̹ͮ̋ͭ̓̄̋͒o̴ͮ̇̾ṉ̪̖͉͆͟t͚̜̖͚̳̝̐ͧͣͪͯ̍͋͘r̪̭̞͚̳̮͂ͫ̍͋̐̄͗ő͂̍l̸̙͈̖̆̓̍ͧͥ ̥̙̰͍̈́̔͐̓͐ͤm̌̐͗ͦe͕͓̦͐̐̓̀̿ͩ̚͜.͖̜̠̝̞”̜̪͓͇̈ͩͮͅ  
  
“Is that a challenge, Anti?”  
  
Anti pressed the knife into his skin, not expecting to feel it on his own, dig into the open wound already in his neck. His eyes widened and his grip faltered, enough for the demon to simply shrug and knock the weapon from Anti’s grip, clashing to the floor.

  
Before Anti could say anything, the other did. “I am Dark, and you’re coming with me, got it? You’re helping me clean up your fucking mess, starting with that Danish bitch.”  
  
“And ̧if ̧I͠ dơn’t?”  
  
Dark glared. “It wasn’t a choice.”  
  
Anti decided then that he liked Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to get into detail about sean and anti as they grew up, to the point where sean learnt to lock him away for years, but i wasn't sure it'd fit into the story too well, since i knew i wanted to start at the beginning of october in 2016.
> 
> and before people ask, yes, the use of both jack and sean was important. maybe you could figure out why? ;)
> 
> zalgo text from here: http://www.eeemo.net/


End file.
